A Theif's Salvation
by penelo14
Summary: Alexa Bliss is one of the most wanted thieves in the whole state. She soon meets a man that changes her life, forever.
1. Chapter 1

Another request from nyelator. Hope it's not too late for it and I'm so sorry for be so late with this. I don't want to go into a lot of detail, but a bunch of things got in the way from this being done. Just...a lot going on right now.

But anyway, hope you and everyone else enjoys!

 **Update(Jan. 31, 2017): After reading the comments, I decided to redo the first chapter. Thanks PrincessLala95 for some ideas on how to edit this. I also thank you guys for the amazing comments in general. Warmed my heart and I hope everyone will enjoy this story. I apologize for taking so long: life plus my short attention span and focus does not equal well. I will try my best to get the second chapter up as quickly as I can.**

* * *

"Okay, what can I get?" Alexa whispered to herself as he walked around the small home.

She was currently in the home of Brie Bella and her husband Daniel Bryan. Brie is a famous tennis player; winning many trophies for first, second and third place at least twice in various tournaments. When Alexa heard that Brie was going away on vacation with her husband, she knew this was her chance.

This was Alexa's big break. For a long time, she's been only stealing from common everyday people. This time, she was stealing from a famous athlete. There's no telling the treasures that await her.

She wasn't too shocked to pull up to a ranch home. She's read that Brie likes simple things, not wanting extravagant things like her twin sister.

Whatever, as long as she gets some treasure from this place.

She picks the lock of the back door and enters the house. Quickly getting her flashlight from her backpack and turning it on, she slowly walks around the house, looking for something of value. So far, there's nothing much.

She ventures into one of the rooms, her guess is a dressing room since there's a vanity, a jewelry thing, a cabinet, and a rack with dresses. Good place to start.

But…something on the vanity catches her attention.

She walks over and notices a blank card folded up. As she opens it, her blood boils.

This…is a calling card…

A VERY familiar calling card…

Fucking Eva Marie!

That woman got here first! Damn her!

After ripping up the card and tossing the pieces around the room, she looks around for **something** to take. After finding nothing, she notices a closet near the door. She opens it to reveal some more clothes and some purses. Expensive brands too.

Least it's something.

* * *

 _Breaking news: a robbery occurred in the home of tennis player Brie Bella and her husband Daniel Bryan. Police reports that jewelry and purses were stolen, but are unsure how many thieves broke into the home. One was defiantly Eva Marie, who left her calling card behind after she fled the scene. But they suspect more was involved when the calling card was found to be torn apart. We will update when more information is discovered._

Alexa groans as she flicks the news station off, changing the channel to some HGTV show.

God damn Eva! Fuck her for getting there first!

The two have been in this feud for a while now. Feels like anytime Alexa targets a house, Eva's already been there and sacked the joint of all the good stuff. She did get lucky this time though, but other times, nope!

Her cell then goes off, a special ringtone meaning her friend Carmella was calling. Carmella was her best friend, well…her only friend, in town.

"Hey!" she cheers as she answers the phone.

 _"Hey girl! Heard about last night."_

"Yeah." Alexa sighs. "Fucking Eva got there first, but I did manage to grab some of those Coach purses."

 _"Nice! Least Eva didn't screw you this time."_

"I guess. Still pissed she got there first though."

 _"Anyway, I called to see if you heard a rumor about a man with a rare ring."_

"…No, don't believe I heard anything about that."

 _"Well apparently, there's a man in town with this super rare ring. Supposedly it's been pasted down his family for generations, and worth thousands of dollars."_

Alexa smirked. "Where does this man live?"

* * *

Alexa pulled up to the house that night. Carmella was able to get the house location that afternoon and helped Alexa get there for the heist.

This was a two-story home, traditional looking, nothing too outstanding to be fair.

She parked the car a few feet away and headed for the back of the house. She carefully got the door picked and entered the house. Turning on her trusty flashlight, she walked through and looked for the ring in question. Per the rumor, it was a silver band with a dark blue stone.

No sign of it on the first floor, fuck.

She did notice pictures on the mantle in the living room, finding herself drawn to them. One was of two bald men and one male with short brown hair, smiling at what looks like a bar around them. There was another of the three and another male with short dirty blonde hair playing skeeball at some arcade. They looked to be enjoying themselves.

All the pictures featured those four guys and an orange haired woman in some form. Were they family? Close friends?

Don't know, don't care.

…Right?

Shaking her head, she left and headed upstairs.

Maybe the ring is up there.

As soon as she got to the top, she saw someone leaving one of the rooms.

Someone…with bright red hair.

Fucking Eva!

Without a second thought, she charged at the other woman, tackling her to the ground and swung away.

How dare she!

She stopped when she heard sirens from outside the house.

Oh shit, it's the cops!

She tried getting out, but she didn't get very far as she was pushed into the second-floor bathroom as soon as she got to her feet. As she looked at the doorway, she saw a man with short brown hair, wearing a pair of sweats, looking concerned.

"Stay here." he told her. "And be quiet. Wait for me to open the door." And with that, he closed the door.

Alexa decided to listen to him, thinking it's better than getting caught.

But…what was the man's name? And why did he help her?

* * *

About ten minutes later, the police left and the man let Alexa out of the bathroom. She studied him, he looked a lot like one of those men in the photos from the living room.

"It's safe now." he told her.

"Thank you, but why did you help me?" she asked, skeptical. Why in the world did this man help her avoid the cops?

"Because…I need your help."

"My help? You would ask a thief to help you?"

"Yes. I'm desperate. Something precious was taken from me and…I need help getting it back."

Alexa was…intrigued with this. It's very odd that he would go to the trouble of asking a thief to steal something back from someone else.

"How do you know I won't just keep it and sell it in a pawn shop?"

"It's not worth it to you. That won't give you much for it. Besides, I can reward you more than what a pawn shop would offer, if anything."

"What if I get a duplicate made and give you that? Taking the reward AND the pawn shop's money for the real one?"

"It's hard to completely copy it. And like I said, it's not worth it to do all of that. The pawn shop might not even take it."

"You got an answer for everything huh?"

"One of my talents." he smirks.

"So…this reward…how about the ring that's rumored to be here?"

The man frowned, "Well…I don't have it. It's…a lie. I lied to lure thieves here and hope one would be willing to help me. B-But I-I'm willing to pay you cash for helping me."

"How much?"

"Name the price."

She growled, pondering his proposal. While it sucks the ring was a fucking lie, he is willing to pay her cash in exchange for getting this item back. He must be desperate to do this; this item must be very important to him if he's going to this extreme.

And…she…didn't like the frown on his face…

What the fuck is wrong with her?! She doesn't care about this man!

She doesn't…not at all…

It's for the money.

"For five thousand dollars, I'll do it."

The man smiled brightly, hugging her small frame tightly. "Thank you." he breathed. "Thank you so much."

Alexa blushed, finding herself hugging back loosely.

What was wrong with her? Seeing him happy should not be making her heart flutter. She shouldn't care so much about his emotions.

Just his money. She's making a ton of money from this.

The man let go, the bright smile still on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm AJ, AJ Styles. What's your name? Can I see what you look like?"

Or right, the mask was still on. Guess it can't hurt to take it off.

She slowly peeled the mask over her head, fluffing her light blonde hair after freeing it from the ponytail.

"My name is Alexa Bliss."

AJ…so that's his name…


	2. Chapter 2

**February 11, 2017** : I'm so sorry for not updating anything quickly. Things...are not good over here. I'm doing the best I can to get everything in and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. I did update the first chapter if you want to read that as well. Nothing changed in terms of the story too much. Thank you PrincessLala95 for your feedback as well as everyone else for their comments. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first. Let me know your thoughts:)

* * *

Alexa awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon. She groaned a bit before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Last night was…weird.

One minute she's looking for a ring and the next she's agreeing to help a man retrieve something that was stolen from him.

The man was paying her so it was a plus. And how hard could it possibly be?

After he let her go, he showed her the guest room and helped her get settled in before retreating to his own room. He even gave her one of his shirts to wear, promising to wash her clothes in the morning. He was…so caring and considerate. He made sure she was comfortable with everything.

Was…odd. She didn't expect him to be so nice to scum like her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she climbed out of bed and stretched a bit before following the smell. Why does bacon always smell so good?

She peeked over the doorframe before entering, her eyes landing on him. She noticed he was still wearing only a pair of sweats from the night before. She liked how his arm kind of flexed when he flipped a pancake in the pan, how…handsome he was…

Nope! Stop with the thoughts!

"Morning." AJ greeted with a smile as he turned towards her.

"M-Morning." she stammered as she sat at the kitchen table. The table so far consisted of a plate of bacon, a bottle of orange juice, two plates set for her and AJ, and a big thing of…something. She wasn't sure what it was. Looked something egg related.

"How did you sleep last night? Hope the bed wasn't a rock for you."

"Oh no, I slept great." she assured. "Bed was nice."

"That's good." he smiled as he brought a plate of pancakes over to the table.

"What's that?" she questioned as she pointed to the egg thing.

"That's a potato omelet." he answered with a smile. "My friend Dean showed me how to make it a while ago. It's really good."

Alexa nods as AJ fixes a plate for her. Two pancakes, one plain and one chocolate chip; three strips of bacon and a small piece of potato omelet.

"I gave you a small piece to taste. Let me know if you want more." AJ smiled as he set the plate in front of her.

"Thank you." she smiles as she started eating. Wonder why he cooked for her.

"Didn't want to shoo you out without feeding you." AJ laughed as Alexa looked at him in bewilderment. "I have work soon, but I didn't want to rush you out."

"I appreciate that." she mumbled.

"You okay? Still tired?"

"N-No just…not used to someone doing something for me you know?"

AJ looked like he wanted to pry, but…didn't.

Good.

"I'll tell you more about the item I want you to get for me."

"Would help." she chuckled.

AJ blushed.

Wait, blushing?

"A-Anyway. The item is a long chain with a dog tag on it. One side has my name and my friend's name, the other side reads 'Friends Forever'."

"…So, I'm looking for a friendship necklace?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Basically yes. But...it meant so much to my friend for giving it to me. He made it himself, finding a piece of metal on the ground and fixed it up, making it look nice you know? He put a lot of work into it, he has a matching one. I know it's a childish thing but…it means a lot to me, to us both. He…he was so excited when he gave it to me…"

Alexa was having a hard time understanding why this item was so important other than the friend made it. Who was this friend? What was so special about him?

She debated whether to dig further or not, deciding not to. He had work soon, she shouldn't keep him.

They continued to eat and made small talk. She loved the potato omelet and end up eating half of it. Was so…nice to be in his company..

After eating, he washed the dishes and told her that her clothes are in the dryer down in the basement and should be done. She nods and ventures down there, opening the dryer and retrieving her clothes. By the time she came back up, he was putting some of the leftovers away.

"I'm sorry, did you want some to take home with you?"

She ponders. All that was left was some pancakes and strips of bacon. Maybe?

"If it's okay."

He smiles, pointing to a container on the table. "I left you two chocolate chip pancakes and three bacon strips."

She blushed, "Thank you."

They both then headed upstairs, him heading to his room to get changed for work while she went to the guest room to change and go back to her own house. As she was getting changed, she could hear AJ on the phone with someone.

"Hello?" … "Hey Renee. What's up?" … "How is he?" … "That's good. When is he getting discharged from the hospital?" … "I see. I'll stop by after work to see him." … "I know, I…I'm working on getting it back from whoever took it." … "I'll talk to him about it. I feel really bad for losing it." … "Anyway, I gotta head to work. Keep me posted on him okay?" … "Talk to you soon, bye."

Who's Renee? And who's in the hospital? And why?

"Alexa?" AJ called, looking fine in his uniform. Even if it was just a t-shirt and dirty jeans, he…looked good. "Ready?"

"C-Coming." she stammered, gathering her things before following him downstairs. He wondered into the kitchen to get his lunchbag, she followed for her container.

"Be careful getting home okay?" he told her as he locked the front door behind them.

"I will. I'll…see you soon?"

"Yeah. You can come visit whenever you want okay?"

She smiled, "I'll keep that in mind.

They waved before parting ways. She got in her car, waiting for him to pull out and drive away. She could go back in and get something…

No, it's dumb to try stealing in broad daylight.

She started the car and headed on home, wondering more about AJ.


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the day around noon, Alexa met up with her best friend Carmella for lunch. She really needed her to vent about this situation.

They met a few years ago, when they were in line for coffee at some small café. They engaged in small talk as they waited in the really long line. They ended up sitting together when they both got their orders and hit it off from there.

Carmella's currently a junior in college studying fashion. She just got done her morning class and wanted to meet with Alexa for lunch. It became a routine for them, Carmella goes to her morning class then she and Alexa meet up for lunch. Alexa always looked forward to it, over time getting used to the idea of hanging out with a friend.

Least it was nice out, not a cloud in the sky. She's walking around in a pair of denim shorts, plain black sneakers, a general Disney baseball hat, and a Disney t-shirt that had Mulan, Jasmine, Belle and Ariel on it. She's a sucker for Disney, always was.

As Alexa walked around town, she saw Carmella already sitting at one of the outside tables of the café. She smiled as she headed over.

That girl always has leopard print somewhere on her. Today it was on her shirt. It was a think line on a white tank top with the word 'Fabulous' on it. Going with her ripped jean capris and white high-top sneakers.

Yeah, she probably designed the outfit, or the shirt at least and coordinated around it.

"This seat taken?"

"Saved it." Carmella giggled, watching as Alexa sat across from her. "How are you girl?"

"Eh, been better." Alexa shrugs.

"So, what happened last night? You promised me a story." she practically sang as she sipped her drink.

Alexa laughed, ordering a peach tea for herself before going on with the story. She told the events of last night and hours before, ending with the fact that there was a piece of paper with his number on it in the container of food. Carmella listened quietly, giving different facial reactions per point in the story. Once finished, Carmella had this smirk on her face.

"What is it?"

"…AJ likes you."

Alexa blushed. "H-How could you reach that conclusion?"

"Come on girl; he lets you stay the night, gives you a set of pajamas to sleep in while he washes your clothes, feeds you breakfast and gives you his number. Girl, he's got the hots for you."

"I-I think you're r-reading too much into this." she stammered.

"What other conclusion could there be?"

"That he's just being a good host and a caring person."

"And the number?"

"Maybe he wants me to update him on the mission. This pendent means a lot to him. He might just want me to keep him posted."

Carmella's smirk didn't falter as she continued, "Just because he's a client, doesn't mean you can't befriend him."

Alexa sipped on her drink, pondering on her friend's words. Maybe…but… "Why would he want to hang out with scum like me?"

* * *

It was now around six at night, and Alexa was home eating leftovers from a few nights ago. Her talk with Carmella sparked something in her. Maybe…she could increase her friendship circle a bit. AJ seemed nice and friendly. But…. something in her just…doesn't believe she has the right. Her past just…defined her as a lowlife that doesn't deserve anything. Her whole life now is one constant heist. She must keep stealing or else she's back on the streets. Her life…is not a stable one like AJ's. Going to work for eight hours and receive a paycheck every two weeks, looking forward to what the next day brings.

Her troubled thoughts were interrupted when her phone going off. She picked it up, seeing it was a text from the very man she was thinking about.

 **[text sent to Alexa] Hey. I know this will sound weird, but…want to hang out this weekend?**

Hang out? He wants to spend time with her? For what reason? She's a thief, scum. Why would you want to hang out with filth like that?

" _Just because he's a client, doesn't mean you can't befriend him."_

Carmella's words repeated themselves in her head. Maybe…they could…be friends?

Plus, she did need to return the containers to him. As well as get more information about the mission he's paying her for. He forgot to give her a list of suspects to the theft. She needs a starting point of some kind. And…she wants to see him again.

 **[text sent to AJ] I guess. Where?**

 **[text sent to Alexa] Around town? Maybe we can walk around in the afternoon. There's a park nearby we could stroll through if you want. The weekend is supposed to be nice.**

That doesn't sound too bad.

 **[text sent to AJ] Sure.**

 **[text sent to Alexa] Awesome! Come to my house around one okay?**

 **[text sent to AJ] Alright.**

 **[text sent to Alexa] :)**

Alexa found herself chuckling at the smiley face. Guess she made him happy. But she wonders how long that happiness will last before he opens his eyes and realizes he's dealing with a lowlife that's not worth his time.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday

Alexa was cruising down the street to AJ's house, Disney music blaring through her car speakers. She was singing along to Little Mermaid's _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ , one of her favorite songs from the movie, or in general really.

As she sang, she thought about what AJ and she were going to do. She never really hung out with anyone other than Carmella, and she's not sure he's the gossiping type.

A part of her wanted to turn around and return home. That she shouldn't get too close to him. But…the other part wanted her to continue driving, see what will happen with her and AJ.

AJ.

He's…different. He's…nice to her. Doesn't look at her like she's scum, even when he knows she's a thief. Even asking her to retrieve a precious item for him. He puts a lot of trust in her, but why? Why trust trash? They stink for a reason.

No, this meeting was strictly business. She needed some suspects to start the hunt with. And she needed to return the thing to him.

She parked in front of the house, taking a deep breath before grabbing the container and heading for the front door. She hesitated for a moment, gathering herself before ringing the doorbell. She was surprised to hear quick footsteps inside, and the door practically swinging open. AJ's bright smiling face made her blush. He looked so happy to see her.

"You came!" he cheered in delight.

She managed a nod through her surprise, entering the house when he stepped aside. When he shut the door, she turned to him and handed the container over to him.

"..Here.." she mumbled. "I uh…I washed it before coming over. Figured I uh…would do that for you…" She blushed a darker red as she spoke.

AJ nodded as he took it from her. "Thank you very much. Hope you enjoyed the food."

"Yes, it was very good. Thank you again for making it."

AJ smiles, motioning for her to take a seat in the living room as he makes a brief trip to the kitchen to put away the container.

Alexa sits on the couch as she glances around the living room. Not much to it: a television against the wall near the front door, a couch and a loveseat across from each other, between those was a long coffee table with some things on it, and a huge mantle along the last wall. It was filled with photo frames and random knickknacks. The pictures were the ones she saw before when she first entered the house days prior. Now looking at it more closely, most of the photos features the man with short, dirty blonde hair. Wonder who the man is to AJ? Brother maybe? They do look related.

This feels so weird for her, being invited like this. Sure, she's gotten somewhat used to the concept of hanging out through Carmella. But…this was different, wasn't it?

Before she could ponder further, AJ returned and stood next to her.

"Like the photos?"

She jumped slightly, she didn't hear him approach her. "S-Sorry." she stammered.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, it's all good. They're all very close friends of mine." He pointed to each person as he pointed them out in the photos, "The short bald guy is Karl, the slightly taller bald guy is Luke, the girl with the orange hair is Becky and the other male is Dean."

Dean? As in the Dean that gave AJ the friendship pendent? So that's what he looks like. Kind of cute if she was being honest.

"Anyway, I should give you some suspects yes? I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner when I explained the task to you."

"Would help." she giggled.

"I have three people that kind of don't like me very much. We all participate in this bi-monthly pool tournament at Piper's Pit. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and John Cena are three people that grew to hate me over our time doing these tournaments."

Seth Rollins. Now why does that name sound familiar?

Wait…

"Think I have a friend who knows Seth."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's in one of her classes. I can ask her to do some recon for me."

"If she's all right with that. He also hangs out at the library a lot so you could go there if your friend doesn't want to do it."

"I think she'll be excited." she smiles. "Anyway, what of the other two?"

"Roman I know works as a lifeguard for the community pool. As for John…I'm not too sure. He used to be a regular at the bar, but since the incident, he hasn't been around. Some say he's staying home more to train his girlfriend for an upcoming tennis competition overseas."

"Guess we'll worry about him if the other two come up clean." she shrugs.

"Guess we don't have a choice huh?"

Alexa smiles and turns to head out, "Well, I'll get going I guess."

"Wait!" AJ starts, "Want to walk around the park with me? It's really nice out."

Alexa stopped, turning around to face him. Should she? It was just a walk, right? Can't hurt…right?

"…Okay. Yes, we can do that if you want."

AJ's bright smile made Alexa's heart flutter. That smile…it looked so…genuine. She…wants to see it more on him.

"Awesome! I'll grab us some water bottles. It's supposed to be really hot today."

Alexa nodded as he went back to the kitchen, returning with a backpack with the two bottles, she assumes anyway.

He leads her outside, walking a few blocks before reaching Dove Grove park. They walk through, Alexa seeing children playing on the playground and other people jogging around or sitting on the various benches scattered around. It feels…peaceful here. Like you could sit down and let everything go, enjoy the gentle breeze and the laughter of children.

"It's so nice." she mumbles.

"Dean found this place." AJ comments. "He says he usually comes here to relax and calm down if he's upset or stressed about something."

"Found a good place. Hey uh…how did you meet him anyway?"

Question came out before she thought about it. She was curious how the two met and became such close friends. So close to warrant friendship necklaces.

AJ directed her to the nearest bench to rest a bit as he told the story.

"It was some years ago. I own an auto repair business and was closing for the day when I noticed something in the street. I look up the street to see Dean limping, holding his midsection. I sent Luke to retrieve him and bring him back to the shop. He looked horrible: bruises and cuts decorating his whole body, blood leaking out his nose, black eye, he was a mess. We patched him up as best we could before calling our friend Finn Balor, who's a doctor, to take a look at him. As we waited, I asked Dean what happened. He said he was returning to an alleyway he lived in when these thugs threatened him for taking their spot. He fought them, but was quickly outnumbered."

Wait, alleyway?

"He…he was homeless?"

"Yeah." AJ frowns. "Anyway, after hearing this, I offered my place to him, as well as an assistance job at my shop. He would live with me until he was able to live on his own. We've been best friends since."

Holy crap. Was this man a superhero or something? He's so quick to help anyone in trouble. Some people would not have made the offered, only healing him and sending him back to the streets. But AJ allows him to live in his house as well as hand him a job on the spot.

Heart of gold this man has.

"You're quite the helper, aren't you?" she smiles.

AJ blushes, "I couldn't send him back. I didn't want him there anymore. And now look at him? He's a manager at my shop, lives in a nice house and is in a relationship."

"Wow, you really turned his life around huh?" she giggles.

"I wouldn't word it like that." he blushed. "I think I more just added a good chapter in his book you know?"

"I was close."

He chuckled, "Anyway, you have any hobbies?"

"Hmm, I'm a huge Disney fan. I've seen all the movies at least twice. Carmella calls me a Disney buff or something like that." she laughs. "I also like to play pool."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's a table at my apartment complex's game room. I go there a lot and play."

"Maybe you would like an opponent." he smirks.

She matches his smirk, "That a challenge?"

"Could be. But going back to the Disney thing, which movie is your favorite?"

"Beauty and the Beast." she answered quickly. "I adore the movie. I always watched it as a kid, always singing along to the songs and even attempted the dance they did in the ballroom. I watched it so much that the VHS broke."

AJ smiled as he listened to Alexa gush over the movie, loving how excited she seemed.


	5. Chapter 5

Carmella walked into her morning class, sipping her coffee as she sits in her seat. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Not of the class, it's English and she usually does well on the assignments. It was…for a task Alexa gave her yesterday. Carmella invited the girl for lunch, wanting every detail of the date with AJ. She got more than she bargained for.

 _Flashback_

" _So, what happened?" Carmella sang as they waited for their food._

" _Well, we went to the park and walked around." Alexa blushed. "We just…talked a lot about what we like and…it seems he's setting up the next date."_

" _Really!?" Carmella smiled brightly. "That's awesome girl!"_

" _Just…I wonder in the back of my mind why he cares so much for me when he knows what I am."_

" _Girl, you have got to let the doubts go. He's clearly smitten with you. I don't think anything is going to change his mind."_

" _You think so?"_

" _I know so. I gotta meet this man at some point."_

 _Alexa giggled, "I'll set something up, don't worry. Anyway um…we discussed the…thing."_

 _Carmella's smiles faltered a bit with the change in tone of the conversation, "What else?"_

" _He…gave me a list of people he thinks took the pendent from him. Roman Reigns, John Cena and Seth Rollins. He says those three are the top people that do not like him in this pool tournament they all compete in."_

" _Seth? Odd, never thought he was into that. Then again, I barely talk to him to start with."_

" _Anyway…you up for some recon?"_

 _Carmella's eyes lit up. "R-Really? I-I can help?"_

 _Alexa nods, "Just to quiz him a bit, see if he cracks or knows anything."_

" _Leave it to me girl!"_

 _End of flashback_

Carmella felt so elated to be offered to help her best friend. She's never helped her before, Alexa always saying it's too dangerous and didn't want to risk getting her in trouble by association.

Her and Seth aren't friends by any means, but they weren't enemies either. More acquaintances. They have worked together in team assignments on occasion, but that's about it. Never hung out together, never really talked outside assignment tasks. So this was going to be a challenge.

As she got her notebook out, in walked in Seth, looking disheveled. She frowned slightly, he never looked like this before.

He sat near her, putting his bag on the floor and started taking his things out.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Just…rough night."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Partly. Was up late getting this paper done."

"What was yours about?" Their assignment was to write a comparison paper on any topic you want. Carmella compared silk and tulle and kind of talked about their similarities and differences as clothing materials.

"Um…it was um…comparing playing a game in real life like football or a board game like Monopoly to playing those games digitally. For example, playing a football video game versus playing football in real life."

"Oh I get you." she smiles.

"I had a hard time finding three sources for something like that." he blushes as he pulls out the paper in question. "But I managed, although it took me a long while. What was yours about?"

"Comparing silk to tulle. Felt it would help me understand them more for the future."

"What's your major?"

"Fashion. I'm going to be a top designer someday. What's yours?"

"Business. Hope to lead a company myself."

They continued talking about their majors before the teacher comes in and starts class.

* * *

During break, Seth and Carmella stayed where they were and resumed their conversation from earlier. Seth seemed like a nice guy, one of those shy nerdy stereotypes in television shows.

"What do you do when not in class?" she asked him, trying to center the conversation around her assignment.

"I play video games in my room mostly. Sometimes I play pool at Piper's Pit."

Bingo!

"You like pool?"

"Yeah. The bar holds a tournament every two months. There should have been one this month, but the owner moved it to next month because there was a family emergency. Didn't say what it was though, hope everything is alright."

"Are you going to participate?"

"I sometimes do. I just do it for fun really. Although, there is one person that…sort of doesn't make it fun."

"Who is it?"

"His name is AJ Styles. He just…he always wins and…it gets depressing after a while. Most of the time I'm in his bracket and can never beat him. Came close once but fell short. Maybe one day I will."

Huh, very interesting.

"Did you hear what happened to him?"

"Something happened?"

"I don't have the whole story myself, but someone stole something from him."

"Think I did hear about that. It was on the news a while ago. It was the night after a tournament, AJ was attacked in an alleyway and the attacker ran off with something. That's all the news said and I haven't heard anything else."

"Do you have any ideas on who it was?"

"Maybe John Cena? Those two REALLY hate each other. They're nose to nose a lot of the time. I wasn't there so I'm not sure who participated in that round."

"You weren't there?"

"No. Decided to take a break from them and played some video games. Spent most of the night getting stuck in this dungeon in Final Fantasy Ten." he groans.

Carmella giggles, "I remember those. Djose was so difficult for me."

"That's the one I was stuck on!" Seth smiles.

They both laugh about that, but just as Carmella was about to explain something the break was over.

* * *

After class, they exchanged numbers and parted ways. Carmella smiled as she headed for her car. Seth was such a nice guy. Sure he didn't like AJ, but she didn't believe he would have it in him to go after AJ like that.

She met up with her partner in crime at their usual lunch spot, Carmella surprised to see Alexa already waiting for her. Usually it's the other way around.

"Hey girl!" Alexa smiled, waving her friend over.

"Surprised you beat me." Carmella laughed as she sat down across from her friend.

"It's rare I know. But anyway, how was class?"

"Boring as usual. Teacher did like my paper though, got an A on it."

"Nice. Did you talk to Seth?"

"Yup." Carmella smiled. "He says he wasn't there. He was in his room playing a video game that night."

"Anything else?"

"He also told me that he doesn't like AJ due to him always winning when they play together. Well, I shouldn't say 'doesn't like' since he didn't outright say that, but I sense some resentment though. I also sensed him having low confidence and self-esteem due to how he talked about their contests."

"Interesting information. Got one more task for you involving him. Can you somehow get into his house?"

"Why?"

"To check around. Make sure he's not lying or anything."

"You know, he did ask me to come over today and help him with a video game." she smirks. "Think I'll accept his offer and do some scooping."

"Sounds like a plan girl."

* * *

Around three that afternoon, Carmella drove over to Seth's house. They plan to just hang out for a while, Carmella mainly helping him with the Djose Temple dungeon. Seth told her he hadn't tried that dungeon since he got stuck the first time and wants to try figuring it out on his own before resorting to looking it up online.

She soon arrived at the house; a standard ranch home with some nice flowers decorating in front of the porch.

She parked the car in the street, shutting if off before walking up the driveway towards the front door. After ringing the doorbell, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey." Seth smiled as he opened the door, letting her step inside.

Carmella noticed the kitchen, living and dining rooms can be seen from the front door. The décor looked really nice.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. Mom took charge of all the decorating."

"She certainly has good taste. Might ask for her services."

Seth blushed as he guided her further into the house. Off the kitchen was the laundry room, one full bathroom, two bedrooms and an office.

Seth then led her into his room and as he set up the video game console, she scanned around. Was a decent size room; could fit a twin bed, a nightstand, a dresser, a television stand, and a desk. Walls were a medium blue, no posters or anything on them. Closet looked like a decent size.

Wonder where the pendent would be if he would have it.

"I like your room." she complimented.

"Thanks." he smiles as he boosts up the game. "I'm sorry, only form of seating are bean bags chairs." he blushed, a little embarrassed. "The cords aren't long enough for me to play while on the bed and the video game chairs are pricy."

"It's not a problem." she assured as she sat down in the one next to Seth. "Still in Djose?"

"Yeah. Think the save starts at the entrance."

He loaded the file and got into the dungeon, up to where he's stuck. Carmella then gave him hints on how to continue forward and before he knew it, he solved it and was able to progress through the game.

"Thank so much!"

"No problem. I had my fair share of trouble with this as well. Finally figured it out. Was surprised I remembered, it's been a while since I played this."

"Did you beat it?"

"Nope. Gave up somewhere in the middle. I could not stand Tidus anymore. He made the game very difficult to get through."

"He's not…too bad."

"Nope, he's a brat. Doesn't deserve anything he was given."

"You must really hate him." Seth laughs.

"Completely. Yuna deserves a lot better."

They talked more about other Final Fantasy titles as they continued to play until his mother called him for dinner.

Seth blushed as he paused the game, "Yeah…still live with my parents…"

"Don't be embarrassed." Carmella assured with a smile. "Other college kids live with their parents too. Sometimes it's hard for them to live in a dorm or an apartment on their own."

Seth smiled at that, "Anyway, we should head over."

"Is it okay if I use the washroom really quick?"

"Sure thing. It's just across the hall."

"Thank you." Carmella smiles as she watches Seth walk out of the room. Once the coast was clear, she really searched the area. She searched as carefully and quickly as she could, but saw no signs on a dog tag.

Guess he's in the clear.

She composed herself and went into the bathroom. Along with the fact she did have to go, she sent a text to Alexa, updating her on the task. After washing her hands and flushing, she exited and waved at the family in the dining room.

"Thank you so much for having me over." she smiled.

Seth quickly got out of his seat and walked her to the door. "Thanks for helping me with that puzzle."

"No problem. Next time you get stuck, let me know and I'll lend a hand again."

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"I'm sorry, gotta be somewhere. Maybe next time."

"Alright. Be safe."

"Will do." She waved goodbye as she headed out the door and to her car.

She had to admit, she really enjoyed herself. Seth was a sweet man, very cute if she was being honest. But personal feelings aside, he's not the culprit. Time to question the other two suspects.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't forget! I'm so sorry!

Things have been...crazy for me for the past few months. And it's not really slowing down that much. But I'll try to the best of my ability to finish this story as well as Anger Clouds All. I'm also planning a sequel to Twisted Vengeance, just need more research and brainstorming.

* * *

A week after Carmella's visit with Seth, her and Alexa formulated a plan and were currently on their way to the community pool.

It was time to interrogate Mr. Roman Reigns.

What Alexa found off was how difficult it was to get Roman's hours. The employees weren't keen on answering their questions for some reason. But one of them, a receptionist named Naomi, caved in and told them his schedule after Carmella lied about wanting to meet Roman because she heard how attractive he was.

"Can't believe that lie helped us." Alexa laughed as she drove the two to the pool.

"A chance at romance always works." Carmella laughed as she twirled her hair. "People are suckers for love."

Alexa laughed as the two parked the car and went into the pool area.

It was one of those outdoor pools that usually contained very loud, obnoxious children with annoyed and tired parents. But hopefully, there won't be many problems.

Hopefully.

It was a decent sized pool with a small area of it being designated as a diving area with two diving boards. There was also a kiddy pool a couple of inches away from the big pool for the younger kids.

The girls were surprised to see the pool not as crowded as it usually is. Shrugging their shoulders, they headed for some empty chairs near the lifeguard stand and laid out their towels. They did swim for a while to not raise suspicion to the man in question sitting at the lifeguard stand. After about a half hour, they got out and started their plan.

Upon looking at the guy, they could see why Naomi was quick to help anyone who finds him attractive. He legit looks like someone from the Greek mythologies: tall, long flowing black hair, body built like a hero. Carmel skin, long tribal tattoo on his right arm.

Yeah, this guy has all the looks.

Anyway, on with the plan.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened near Piper's Pit?" Carmella started as she sat in the chair, her towel around her waist.

"No, what?"

"Apparently some guy got attacked in an alleyway near the bar and when he woke up something was stolen from him."

"No way!" Alexa's eyes widened as she too sat in her own chair, her towel around her shoulders.

"Interesting discussion ladies." Roman mused as his eyes never left the pool. There were some kids swimming around so he had to stay alert.

"Have you heard the story too sir?" Carmella asked, activating her 'sweet girl' voice.

"Yes, I have." he smiled. "In fact, I know the person who was attacked."

"You do?"

"AJ Styles. A rival of mine in this pool tournament held at that bar."

"Why do you think he got attacked?"

"Maybe someone was jealous of him? He usually wins the tournament. I think it's a coward's way out honestly."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, instead of honing your skills and beating him that way, you try and take him out of the competition entirely. Now I don't care for the guy, but I would never take the easy way out."

"Very admirable." Carmella smiles, batting her eyelashes at him.

Roman glanced over at her quickly, blushing as he smiled at her.

And this is where Alexa tunes out the conversation, when it goes from recon to flirtation. Carmella probably has a plan of some kind up her sleeve that they didn't discuess.

She ended up dozing off during the conversation and was woken up about fifteen minutes later. They swim for a little while longer before leaving the area and heading to Alexa's house for take-out.

* * *

"So, what did you tell him after batting those eyelashes at him?" Alexa asked as they waited for their food to come.

After showering and changing to comfortable clothes, the girls order some Chinese take-out as Alexa is too lazy to cook. And she was craving it, bad.

"Well," Carmella started as she rolled her eyes playfully, "we flirted for a long while and…I scored a date out of him." she smirks. "Scored his number too. We meet tomorrow night at a small bistro in town."

"Shut up!" Alexa laughed. "You did not!"

"Yup. Plan is to coax him into taking me to his place. Do some snooping around like with Seth and be out by morning."

"I'm teaching you well." Alexa grinned.

"Gotta learn from the best yeah?"

"Are you really planning on have sex with him though? He is going to think that."

"Eh, wouldn't mind it. I mean, he is attractive."

"Just hope the date doesn't kill that mood for you."

"It's hard killing the mood with someone as fabulous as me." Carmella chuckled.

Alexa held her stomach as she laughed hard at her friend. She does have a way with words.

"Trust me, I got this in the bag."

"Not doubting it at all girl. But what will I do without you tomorrow?"

"No work?"

"Taking a few days off. I gotta get those vacation days used up."

Carmella laughed, "Of course. See if AJ's available."

Alexa blushed. "W-Why?"

"To hang out with him. Duh."

"H-He's probably busy. He's got other friends to hang out with after he's done work."

"I'm sure he'll include you in those plans."

"He won't."

"You don't know for sure until you ask."

Alexa sighs as she stands up from the couch and paces.

Carmella watches her in worry. "Why do you resist on being friends with him? You tell me you two text all the time."

"I just…I don't think he'll want to be friends with me when…the truth finally comes out."

"Not everyone is the same Lex."

"He'll most likely be like everyone else."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit. If he didn't want to be closer to you, he wouldn't be texting you all the time. You tell me you two text each other every day, and I see you smile when he writes back. You are an amazing person Lex, he sees it too. He's not going anywhere anytime soon, trust me."

"Still. I think the chances of him running away are greater than him staying around me. Nobody wanted me as a child, why would anyone love me now?"

"Lex…"

"As soon as he knows my past, the horrible shit I've gone through, he'll cut things off with me after I find the pendent for him. Nobody wants scum like me for a love interest."


	7. Chapter 7

Despite Alexa thinking that AJ wasn't going to invite her out, he texts her sometime during the night to ask if she would be interested in going to a bar with him and some of his friends on Friday. She was tempted to say no, but Carmella's words from earlier rang in her head. She can't push him away, she can't just assume he doesn't want to have anything past business to do with her. He wouldn't be inviting her out otherwise right? She texts back that she'll go. He sends a smiley face back and says he'll pick her up after he's done work. She sends the smiley back as well, along with her address.

This is a good thing…right? She does…want to see where this goes. But…she's too scared of what will happen when she does reveal everything.

* * *

When Wednesday came around, she got a text from AJ during her daily lunch with Carmella.

 **[Text from AJ] Hey, want to come shopping with me tonight?**

Shopping? Why does he want her to come with him?

"What happened?" Carmella asked as she popped a fry in her mouth.

"AJ wants me to go shopping with him tonight."

"Why?"

"About to find out."

 **[Text from Alexa] Why? And for what?**

 **[Text from AJ] I need your help with something.**

"He needs my help. Doesn't explain more than that."

Carmella ponders for a short moment. "I would go. Maybe it's a gift for somebody and he wants a second opinion. Or maybe it's something for his house. You've been in there right?"

"Yeah but…why would he want my opinion if it's one of those things?"

"Or maybe he just wants company." Carmella shrugs.

Alexa nods and types her response.

 **[Text from Alexa] Sure, what time?**

 **[Text from AJ] How about six? I'll text you when I'm on my way to pick you up.**

 **[Text from Alexa] Okay:)**

 **[Text from AJ] :D**

Alexa chuckled at the reply, blushing a dark red.

"Someone's got a crush~" Carmella sang with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up! I do not!"

"The blush says otherwise girl. You've fallen hard for him."

"…I mean…I can't help it. He's…really thoughtful, and caring, and…cute…"

Carmella squeals in delight, "You're so smitten! It's so cute!"

"S-Shut it!"

"Just teasing. You two will make a cute couple."

"But…would we really?"

"Girl, you have got to stop with the negativity. If he didn't want to get to know you on a personal level, he wouldn't be asking you to go hang out with him."

"But…what if the topic of our pasts come up? He's not going to stay associated with me once he hears the story."

"I highly doubt it would come up tonight. He wouldn't randomly ask that type of thing when you two are out shopping, nor during the car rides. Most likely the topic will come up after you two hit the boyfriend-girlfriend stage and are in one your homes. To make it more private."

"You sound so positive that we'll end up together."

"Don't question to wise woman girl." Carmella smirks. "I know love when I see it."

Alexa just shakes her head, amused with her friend's words.

* * *

Five fifty. Just ten more minutes until he's here.

But she's not counting or anything.

Not at all.

But here she was, glancing at the clock on her phone as she scrolled through social media to kill time. She changed after dinner into plain yellow long sleeve shirt and some long black jeans. In her hair was a big yellow ribbon with a red rose in the center. She got it as a gift from Carmella on one of her birthday's, she can't remember which.

She still found it odd that AJ would ask her to come along with him. Maybe it is as Carmella said, he wants some company and didn't want to shop alone.

But why her of all people? Why not Dean or Becky? One or both of them would be better suited for this type of thing. Why her specifically? Maybe the other two couldn't make it; Dean probably having plans with…whoever he's dating and Becky maybe had to work late. But what about Karl and Luke? Maybe they had other plans too. So, she was a last resort? Made sense, after all-

She yelped when she heard the familiar ding of her phone to signal a text was received.

She's got to stop overthinking things.

She quickly opened the message and smiled upon reading it.

 **[Text from AJ]** Hey, turning on your street now.

Wait, he's almost here? That was quick.

She pits the phone in her purse, pulling her house key out so she can lock the front door. As she opens and steps outside, a blue truck pulls up to her house. She can see a little of the silhouette in the driver's seat, recognizing the hair and beard to be AJ. She locked her door and carefully dashed towards the truck.

"Hey." She smiles as she opens the truck door, carefully getting inside.

"Hey." He smiles back. "You look very cute."

She blushed, looking over at him. He looked good in his white t-shirt and light blue jeans. His muscles complimenting the shirt very well…

"You don't look bad yourself." She managed.

"Thanks. You ready?"

She nods and he drives off.

"Thank you again for coming along."

"No problem. But I gotta ask, where are we going?"

"To the mall. I need help picking out a gift for someone. I'm not good at this type of thing. I never know what to buy and always worry about it."

Alexa giggled, "I'm not good either so I might not be of much help. Who is the gift for anyway?"

"It's for Becky. Her birthday is coming up soon and I need to get her something."

"Any ideas?"

"Not really. She's one of those people that is hard to shop for because she never want anything."

"To be fair, I'm like that sometimes." Alexa states.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just…sometimes I have all I need and can't think of any gift suggestions."

"I guess." he laughs as he pulls up to the mall after about fifteen minutes of driving. He helps her out and leads her to the store he had in mind.

Havoc's Playground.

It sells a lot of interesting merchandise. From band shirts to video game themed accessories and appeal. Alexa has been in here a few times, looking through their cool selection of Disney merch.

The two enter and see the store not very crowded. At the register was a sort of tall bald man with a long red beard. From a distance, they could hear him just making noises, not even talking full words.

"He must be new. I've never seen him here before." AJ comments.

"That's Primate."

Both turned to see a man standing behind them. He had kind of pale skin and short pitch-black hair, some stranding sitting on the right side of his face. The nametag on his trench coat read 'Jimmy Havoc'. Must be the owner.

"Hey Jimmy." AJ smiles as he greets the man. "How are things?"

"Same old." the man shrugs in response. "Who is this lovely young woman with you?"

AJ blushes, "This is my friend Alexa. Alexa, this is Jimmy. We've been friends since high school."

"Helped me a lot you did." Jimmy smiles. "Kicked my smoking habit. Have a lot to thank you for that."

Man, this man really IS a hero.

"He is sort of a hero isn't he?" Alexa giggles.

"I'd say so. Anyway, the man at the register you were looking at is a new employee that started about a week ago. He…doesn't really talk, but he gets by."

"Why can't he?" AJ asks.

"Was never taught I guess." Jimmy frowns. "Been teaching him for a bit, we'll see how it goes. Anyway, can I help you find anything?"

"Where is your Disney section? I swear you keep moving it." AJ laughs.

"Like to keep people on their toes." Jimmy chuckles. "It's in the back on the right wall."

"Thanks." AJ smiles. "And if you need help teaching him, let me know. I'd love to help out."

"Thank you. Will keep that in mind."

AJ smiles before directing Alexa to where Jimmy said the desired section was.

It was filled with clothing, backpacks and purses, keychains, jewelry and little plushes called Tsum-Tsum's of almost every Disney and Pixar movie ever made. Alexa was always amazed with the variety.

"Does Becky like Disney?" Alexa asks.

"Yeah. Not at the level of yourself, but she does enjoy the movies and the magic."

Alexa smiles, "Which movie is her favorite? Do you know?"

"Not really. I don't think she has a favorite. I do know she likes _Brave_."

Alexa nods and scans the various items along the shelves and hanging on the wall. She didn't really see a whole lot of merch for the movie. Only a couple of shirts that didn't really look good if she was being honest.

"Don't see a lot here."

"Yeah." AJ sighs. "And I'm not sure on other movies she likes. I hate to just give her a giftcard. That's a cop-out I feel."

Unfortunately, she didn't hear him. Instead getting distracted upon seeing a beautiful necklace. The charm was a silhouette of Bella holding a rose with an open book above her in this frame shaped like the thing the enchanted rose was in, green leaves next to her and above the three objects was a bright red rose. She slowly reached up and studied it.

"Find something?"

"…Yeah." she breaths without looking at the man.

AJ chuckles, "Seems you found something for yourself."

"Kind of." She giggles before hesitantly placing it back on the rack. "Didn't bring my money with me though, so I can't get it right now. Maybe it'll still be here tomorrow."

There were more than one so she was sure it will still be here.

"Wait." AJ stops her from walking away. "I'll get it for you."

"Y-You don't have to do that." she stammered in surprise.

"I want to." he smiles. "Think of it as a thank you for coming out here with me."

Alexa beamed, grabbing the necklace and dashing for the register. She stood there happily as AJ paid for the item, quickly handing it to her. Once they were out, he helped her get it on.

"It looks amazing." he smiles.

She blushes, "Thank you again for getting this for me."

"No problem. Now, up for a few more stores?"

"Sure. And I promise not to get distracted."

They laugh and continue on their quest.

As much as she's still confused about what just happened, nothing can deny that this man has a heart of pure gold.

Pure unbreakable gold.


End file.
